Precure Academy: Echo's Story
by PLEGsketch
Summary: Getting ready for her last year of junior high and recovering from stressful home life, Koei Suzuki visits her cousin to seek spiritual guidance. However, during her trip, she discovers herself in a way she never imagined possible. (Fan story) (Updated)


**_Hello, fellow readers and writers! It has been such a long time since I last posted a story here._**  
 ** _For those of you that have followed my stories, as you can see, this is not a Bleach fanfic. I still like Bleach and continue to read the new manga chapters every week._**

 ** _I may or may not continue my other stories. Thank you for all your support._**  
 ** _I am hoping that during my long hiatus, I at least improved slightly. Please enjoy!_**

 ** _Update: I do not know what happened when I posted this story last time but hopefully it works this time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Pretty Cure is owned by Toei Animation_**  
 ** _Only this story and its characters are mine  
Precure Academy belongs to Precure Academy on DeviantArt_**

* * *

"Mom, we've been over this a million times. Please just drop it."

"I know we have, but it's a million times that I've had to remind you. At this rate, it will be too late for any good high school to accept you."

* * *

Koei Suzuki drowsily strode out of the train with her bags and into the station. The long train ride, along with the effects of the bickering with her mother, left her emotionally drained. She could never cope with the busyness that coincided with traveling.

Then, in the midst of her depressed thoughts, an external healing voice called out her name. Turning towards the source, a second wave of energy entered her being, giving Koei the strength to exhale all of her worries. She spotted a familiar figure, a blessed relative that gave her spirit a reason to be happy.

"Onee-san!"

Koei dropped her luggage and dashed over to her cousin, Kowa Tanigawa, the two embracing immediately on impact. The younger relished the warmth and soothing energy of her cousin's hold. Their time apart had been far too long.

"How was your trip?" Kowa asked.

"Tiring, as usual," Koei sighed as cheerfully as she could.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Kowa gave a gentle hug then proceeding to help Koei with the bags. "How about we head home so you can rest up and enjoy your break?"

Koei's face lit up with a smile much like that of a child. In absolute excitement, she nodded. Even in a crowded train station, being by her dear cousin's side always made her feel as strong as the Great Spirit itself.

* * *

The last strands of any fowl emotion was drained from Koei as she doused herself with one final bowl of warm water. The filth and stress of the day was dispersed and Koei was truly able to feel like she was settled.

She rose from the short bath stool and made her way over to remove the cover over the tub. The scent of fresh herbs weaved throughout her senses with the rising steam upon the hot water's exposure.

Koei slipped into the shallow depths of the water with a new feeling of peace. Any reminders of returning home in the next few days were released into the mist. That was in the future. She was in the present, a time she was determined to never leave behind again.

Breathing deeply, she began to chant softly to herself her own special mantra, "I trust and believe in myself. I trust and believe in the universe. Through myself, I am the universe."

Her eyes met the shining moon whom smiled at her from behind the high window. "I will be just like the moon: glimmering brightly in my own way thanks to that of which gives life to the world. I love myself enough that I know I can.''

"I'm done," Koei called, strolling into the dining room in her pajamas, her drying black hair down and cushioned by the the towel around her shoulders.

"Good timing," Kowa responded from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready, if you're hungry."

"Great, I'm starving." Koei made her way over to the floor table and settled down at the closest place. She ensconced into herself, putting her head on her arms on the table. A feeling of physical and emotional warmth comforted her. In this space, there were no reminders of the new school year after spring break, no reminders of homework, merely the serenity of the present.

Her eyes gazed over at the side of the table where a wrapped plate of her favorite homemade organic blueberry muffins sat. She smiled. It was not the fact that Kowa made those delicious snacks that brought forth happiness; It was the memories and the love and all the spirit encased with every gram of the gift..

She turned her head to look at the kitchen and beamed gently. She was home.

Kowa's soft footsteps pattered against the wood floor as she made her way to the table. The room was instantly filled with the scent of soup very familiar to Koei's senses. "Dinner's ready."

Her cousin placed a serving of salad at the two table places then following with a bowl of split-pea soup for each of them.

Koei's mouth watered instantly. "This looks so great! And I love how you decorated the edges of the soup bowl with tarragon," she directed at the green leaves placed delicately along the rim.

"Just think of it as my welcoming to you."

"Speaking of which," the younger jumped in, "I saw the muffins you made. Thank you so much for everything." The two hugged.

"Let's dig in and enjoy."

"Thank you for the food," the two chanted, then started eating their salads.

"So, Koei, how has Tokyo been?"

Koei shrugged. "It's been okay. I've been going to the shrine several times a week for group meditation. When it rains, we'll sit inside the tatami room, but sometimes we'll sit in the rain." Koei laughed at the foolishness of her own words. "It's more peaceful that way."

Kowa laughed along with her. "Do your parents know that you do that?"

"Yes, and they get after me for it. So I just pack a change of clothes and an umbrella for the walk home."

"That's resourceful."

"Thank you," replied Koei. "Also, I've completely stopped eating school lunch and have started making my own healthier meals."

"Great job! And rice?"

"I'm still working on that. I've been eating it for so long and it's such a large part of society's diet." Koei sighed. "It's really hard sometimes."

"I understand. You have done extremely well, though, much better than others."

"I really want to do my best."

"I can see that. You also seem to be doing a lot better."

"I think so, too. I've been doing more to try and boost my confidence, like positive self esteem mantras."

Kowa nodded in approval. "How are your parents doing?"

A shadow of gloom passed over the younger's expression. One look at her cousin's face told Kowa that Koei was not ready to talk about that topic. She reached over and stroked Koei's arm. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about that."

"Thank you, Onee-san." Koei reached up her hand and held her cousin's.

Upon contact, she felt the motherly warmth which her cousin always gave off. The blessing of earth's vibration mingled within Kowa's energy due to such a healthy lifestyle and of course, with her own connection to the universe. Koei strived with all of her being to be like that, but in her own way, with her own complete connect to the spirit.

She caught sight of a white object within the pile of muffins suddenly. At a closer look, it almost looked like paper.

"Onee-san, what's that paper under the muffins?"

"I meant to surprise you with that," Kowa replied. "I was talking with an old friend recently, and she would like to meet you. But because of detainment with her busy schedule, she was unable to make it here. So she wrote this letter to say how much she looks forward to meeting you."

"That's so nice. I'll read it right after dinner." Eager to read the letter, Koei immediately began eating again.

"Actually, would it be okay if we opened it tomorrow?" Kowa's words caught the younger off guard slightly. "We can have a picnic in the garden, too, and catch up some more."

Koei was rather confused. "I appreciate that, Onee-san. But could you tell me why?"

With a playful look on her face, Kowa winked and said, "You'll just have to wait and see." Koei sighed and smiled, as she would just have to take her cousin's word. "Besides, if we take that wrapping off, you'll be more than likely to dig into those muffins right away." The two laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, the two settled down on their futons in Kowa's room. To Koei's right was a wall lined with shelves containing numerous spiritual books and cds, like a psychic's library.

"Here you go." Kowa entered in through the sliding doors and approached their sleeping arrangements with two cups of tea. Not a drop spilled as she gracefully knelt down.

Koei took sip of the warm drink. "I always love evenings here. It's like an eternal autumn evening."

"But we must always face the heat of the coming morning and the chill of a new winter."

There was nothing of that phrase that allowed for Koei to be mature enough to understand the positive meaning. All that came to mind was the reminder of having to go home. Sadness began to creep in and Koei pulled her knees up to her chest, hoping that Kowa would not completely see her pain. She had to be strong to push herself forward. Depression could only hurt her if she truly allowed it to.

Her effort to hide her pain did not seem to work though, as Kowa caressed her back to calm her. "But we will enjoy the fall while we have it."

Koei agreed. Night's magic could only last as long as one allowed it to.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up to get ready for Kowa's morning yoga. The elder had fixed them both filling protein smoothies to last them until they returned home. About two hours later, they strolled in the door feeling fresh and renewed.

"That was a great session," Koei hummed cheerfully as she stretched. "Thanks for taking me along."

"You're welcome," Kowa replied and walked into the kitchen. "The fish should be about done by now, so we can get ready for our picnic."

Koei beamed brightly. Her sight then chased the light rays that danced from the side tall window. The mid-morning sun gleamed within the blue sky just as perfectly as its reflection would on the water's surface.

"Onee-san, can I go outside for just a little bit?"

Kowa gave her a questioning look. "We'll head out soon. For now, could you get out the bento-" She stopped abruptly and thought for a moment. Though silent, there was a pleading look within the depths of Koei's eyes. "Oh, alright, go have fun. I'll meet you out there."

Koei ran up and hugged her. "Thank you, Onee-san!" She let go of Kowa and bolted to the door, not even bothering to put her shoes on. "I'll see you soon!" And with that, she was off, dashing across the grassy, slightly still snowy spirited area to the short but long hill covered in trees.

Kowa smiled after her cousin. She had pretty much grown up with the younger, but Koei's level of spirituality and innocence always inspired her to do better with her own skills as a healer. The only thing the two could do was to keep moving forward.

"Well, I should finish up our lunches," said Kowa as she snapped back to reality. "I'll let Koei have some time to herself before the picnic."

The wild grass blades that ruffled beneath her feet as she ran were like the most soothing silk Koei had ever felt. Being the early spring, there was still a slight chill in the air which only added to the teenager's enjoyment. Even in the early afternoon, the morning dew made the field glisten brightly. So many memories lived within the path. Though not physically labeled upon the land, the spirits weaved an invisible red carpet, welcoming all who sought refuge within the forest.

In an act of humbleness, Koei bowed her head to all of nature as she ducked under the first row of tree branches and onto the hill. She had been through this path of trees so many times that any roughness during the trek upon her bare feet was just another step.

Koei rose to the top of the small incline. She gazed past the remaining trees ahead with respect. Their roots had always served as a foothold for climbing; their branches for balance. The woodland beings guided her out of the dark and into the light that of which brought out her own inner magic.

She looked to the east, the west, the north, and the south, who all offered their own greeting.

Blue orbs of a being of earth met those of the blue azul meadows within the sky, forming a pact of eternal bonds. With no one but nature watching, Koei danced like her life depended on it; not ballet, not jazz, merely a dedication to all those around her. Skipping to the gusts of wind, twirling to the gentle chirps of the birds, Koei lost herself and eventually slid to the ground and into lotus pose.

Everything behind her, Koei released her being to the world. Four counts breathing in, four counts breathing out; The spirit world came closer.

Through the third eye, colors formed themselves into a magical setting _: the night's starry sky above a silent pine forest. Koei strolled forward. Not even the awkwardness of her steps at that moment could stop her._

 _Sound-present, but pleasant-surrounded her: The grass crunching beneath her, trees rustling in the midnight breeze, the spirit that whistled its grounding melody. In that moment, all Koei knew was to follow her instincts and continue forward._

 _A stunning sight brought her to a slow stop. Before her sat a rock curled up to a rise slightly above her. And a top of the stone sat a pure white cat with yellow-green eyes. It was that instant that intuition filled her and she reached her hand out to the rock. But instead of her own palm being placed upon the Sahasrara marking carved within the stone, a paw slightly larger than a dog's and coated in shining grey-silver fur pressed against the sacred symbol. Starting from the mark and spreading out, the rock glowed brightly. The mysterious cat raised its head to the sky, signaling for Koei to do the same. An echoing howl crossed Koei's lips and was delivered to the full moon overhead._

 _At the natural melody, a hawk soared over the visible moon. Its powerful shriek responded to Koei and the cat's calls. And with that, a warm, blessed feeling sparked just above Koei's head. She fell into peace, just as the vision._

 _The colors became more vivid and swirled together into a brilliant collage. At the center formed and eyelid-like line which opened to reveal a brilliant light from the other side._ The light surrounded her, and Koei awoke from her ecstasy.

There was no surprise as Koei opened her blue eyes to the surrounding clearing, only tranquility. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before rising to her feet. But she stood completely still. The wind seemed to rustle through her, indicating that something beyond any physical event had just taken place. That had been such a powerful vision.

"I have to make sure to tell Kowa-onee-san about this," Koei said, perking up suddenly.

Then her own weakness hit her. She thought it had faded away, but in the end her own self-taunting thoughts always came back. She depended too much on her older cousin. Koei could not throw all of her psychic experiences onto Kowa. Then at the same time, who else would she tell?

Koei began to head back to the forest. She would just return to the house and let time take its course.

"Look, a little human!" A dark voice cackled.

"Dammit! A powerful one if that," another hissed.

Fear made its way down the girl's spine. "Who's there?" She called.

"But she's held in the grasp of weakness," a third snickered.

The second jumped in, "Why don't we have some fun?"

Koei managed to follow her intuition and jumped away from her standing point in enough time to just barely avoid the attack from below. As she fell to the ground, she watched as a black bolt of lightning shot into the sky from her former spot.

The former blue heavens clouded over and greyed. Confusion blended into Koei's face as she watch the clouds begin to form into a single swirl-like shape. But that was about to become the least of her problems.

The space around her shifted and three large monstrous creatures appeared around her out of thin air, each a different sized skeleton filled with a type of black substance. Koei's eyes widened at the sight. Many overwhelming emotions coursed through her at rapid speed. She was lost and did not know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was that this force was not suppose to be here.

"Aww, she's tremblin'," the thinnest of the creatures mocked, its voice ejecting from a sightless, horned skull. "We scared away her voice."

"What's the matter, little girl? Where'd that spirit go?" The larger howled in laughter.

Koei grit her teeth. The monster's unforgivable teasing made her sick. "She's still here!"

"Really?" The third, medium sized fiend joined in, "'Cause all I see is a vessel with nothin' holdin' it together!" The three roared amongst themselves at the cruelty of their own words.

"What would you all know?"

The creatures' laughter was cut short by Koei's outburst.

"What did you say, brat?" The huskier monster growled.

"The spirit is never disconnected from the body, it's all a state of mind. But if the heart is truly to separate from its shrine, one can easily lose themselves. If that were the case, I would have lost my mind already. You feed on that, don't you?"

The medium sized monster scowled. "Why in the hell are we listening to this wench's preaching?" It addressed its comrades.

"Because our ears are drawn to the truth of our roots." Koei once again brought the monster's to a halt.

Koei could feel the divine wind of the universe flow throughout her veins like fresh blood. That feeling rushed into Koei's throat, her place of voice, that for so long had felt imbalanced, leaving such a lack of courage. But this time, her strength was absolutely renewed, filling Koei and allowing her to face the negative manifestations. The past feelings of loneliness and weakness faded back to the world.

"I will not despair for your source of entertainment. This is my being and you need to understand that you, using fear or not, cannot control me. Now, you can either take your leave or return to Mother Earth, where all hatred and sadness must return to eventually, and through spiritual photosynthesis, can become a new greatness within the universe."

"Shut up!" The tallest monster sent its large fist flying at Koei. The girl was barely able to dodge the vicious attack. But just as she regained her footing, the fist of the larger monster struck her, sending Koei slamming into the ground even harder than before.

She desperately attempted to keep hold of the courage that her chakras had gifted her. With that, she rose her gaze to meet that of the dangerous creatures', only to be struck down once more.

"Those curses will not get you any closer to your pathetic wishes," the monster hissed.

"Now we'll show you how powerless your earth is before us!"

Black lightning came down from the grey sky in a vengeful rush and crashed into the sea of trees. Koei cried out for the spirits of the forest as the negativity smothered any goodness within the land. Though the trees did not wither, they seemed to face a by far crueler fate, along with Koei.

The positive spirits were twisted and tormented while at the same time being cut off from an escape back to their source within the earth. Koei could feel their pain. She knew their pain.

She focused all of her will to remember and act upon Kowa's wisdom: to know other's pain but not become one with it, as even though one may empathize, those feelings were only meant to be held by its own source and earth for the single second after formation.

But the courage that Koei had vowed to wield only a few moments ago began to crumble away. She held strong as much as her being would allow her, but the negativity was like pebbles tumbling down onto the glass that was her strength. Because even though the cracks may not be have formed at times, it was the knowledge that the threat was present that would cause the glass itself to shudder.

"We're not even done yet." The monster's voice was so powerful, it was as if the creature was speaking right next to her. Multiple bolts of the dark lightning rained down and forged craters into the land that Koei so dearly loved.

The medium monster sneered wickedly. "See what we told ya? The land is powerless before us. And now it can die off, just like all other sources- the worthless vessels born from life that attempted to cast out our hatred and strengthen their own source- that of which have called to us."

The tallest turned its head suddenly. "You idiot," it corrected the arrogant comrade, "Don't you feel it? There's still a damnable source of spirit coming from the south." Koei jumped in fear at its words. The south: Kowa's house.

"Well, get to it. The sooner all obstacles are out of the way, the better."

She would not let them.

"Stop," Koei huffed out. "Stop!" She rushed to her feet and raced as fast as her legs would carry her to outrun the creatures. Koei stopped before the monsters, arms spread in an attempt to block the path to her precious home. "Please don't do this! Corrupting this land is already too much! Don't destroy the beauty grown from it!"

"And what will you do if we were to tear it apart? Send our soul's to the depths of hell?" There was a bitterness beneath the monster's joking tone.

"Of course not. There is already so much hatred and vengeance coiled within your spirits. What kind of being would I be if I made you suffer more so than you already do?"

"And how would you plan to release this 'hatred and vengeance'?" The monster rebuttaled.

Those words hit her like a spear point. Both Koei and the monster knew her answer.

"I don't know-"

"That's right! You don't know! Hypocrites never could-"

"But that does not mean that I won't attempt to!" Though the spear-like words had emotionally pierced her, inner hope is what allowed her to pull the truth out and expose it as the open gash that was her true feelings. "I'll do what I can as a shrine for my spirit, and then when my ears are ready to listen, the universe will give me guidance. I can hear part of its truths after facing you all; My mission is to stop you from doing something you all will regret, not on the day of judgement, but on the day you remember who you were!"

"What will it take to stop your curses?" At the monster's hiss, a bolt of black lightning struck the ground beside Koei.

The girl clenched her fists, drawing up courage from the earth. "As long as my chakras continue to hold this spirit to its shrine, the message will always flow."

It a split second, another bolt of lightning the ground right in front of her and slammed Koei into the tree behind her. Pain returned throughout her body. But she had to hold on.

"Let's get this over with already," the monster growled to its comrades.

"And once we finish off this one, we'll take rest within the body just to show the earth how weak even its most powerful vessel can be," the other laughed.

"I won't let you do this…" Spiritual energy seemed to fuse beneath Koei's feet. Not of anger, not of curse, but of a willingness to bring peace to the damned beings. "Not to the universe, not to me, and certainly not to yourselves."

It was as if within that instant the wall that had held Koei back for so long shattered suddenly. Her chakras spun uninterrupted.

The Root grounded her to earth in a red burst of energy. The Sacral let her feeling flow freely like water, allowing Koei to look past the creatures' monstrous hearts and into their very beings with an orange glowing intuition. Golden fire of the Solar Plexus ignited Koei's individual power and control against evil's mockery. The Heart spun like a pinwheel with jade wind's guidance while Koei allowed the love in her soul to be open to the creatures. Turquoise rhythm etched within the Throat, sending Koei the calls of the tormented souls, the surrounding nature, the beautiful spirits. The Third Eye radiated an indigo light, clearing away any and all distractions from the physical realm and opening the rainbow kaleidoscope to the universe. The final stitch clasping her being to her body, the Crown, shimmered as a bold silver and lavender aura which spanned to several feet around her, her spirit; Not a barrier, but a gate to freedom upon entrance.

Within her new state of enlightenment, Koei watched as a small creature with the body of a wolf pup but the features of a kitten rose from below the ground. Upon sight, she immediately recognized the being.

"You're...the one from the journey," she acknowledged the Power Animal.

"That's right, risu~," said the small, furry creature leaping into the air to meet her at eye level. "The universe awakened me within you and showed you that powerful vision, knowing you were ready and open. And on some level, you yourself knew, too, risu~."

Her Power Animal's name was drawn like the perfect card, "Spirit." As if to prove her right, a nostalgic warmth encircled the top of her head like a crown and exited the tip of her skull in the form of a shining ball of light.

The light was drawn to the center of her left hand. The layer of radiance shattered, revealing a heart-shaped object with a lock in the center. Koei admired the shape for what she knew of it as, a symbol of true self-acceptance: The Conscious Lock.

"We can talk more later, risu," Spirit spoke, "But for now, please use my power." The charm on the small being's collar shot into Koei's other hand in the form of a key. "Transform, you already know what to do, risu~!"

He was right.

"Pretty Cure…" Ancient wisdom from deep within ignited a powerful instinct that lead her hand holding the key to unlock the Conscious Lock in her other. "Ecstasy Petition!"

She could feel all of the forces of life working together to break down the wall that held her back and built up the hill that transcended the former Koei to a higher being. With a breath as strong as five mantras, the being pronounced herself, "The Awakening Psyche! The Soul's Inspiring Tune! Cure Echo!"

The monsters looked over in hatred at the being bathed in divine presence. "Pretty Cure? Ever heard of such malarkey?""

"Nah, but it doesn't matter anyway."

Meanwhile with Echo, her mind returned from beyond the heavens and back to see what she had become physically. She was able to understand everything about herself within that moment. But that was one of the things that still confused her consciousness.

She may have not known what to do, so as Cure Echo, she would allow the universe to move through her and teach her all at the same time. Echo looked in the direction of Kowa's home. Nothing would ever be allowed to taint such a sacred space.

The huskier monster lunged directly at her. Seeing this, the newly awakened warrior jumped upward and flipped behind the creature. She scooted sideways as the smaller-sized monster threw its fist at her. When the medium-sized monster launched the last attack, Echo ducked down immediately. She kicked her foot out and spun, knocking off the two monsters' balance.

Echo took quick advantage of their delirious. The warrior clicked at the ground with her heels before taking to the air above the lost souls.

"Harmonize, Echo of the Mind," she called out. A rod of light rushed from her former spot into her hand. At her snap, the rod snapped in half then being gripped within Echo's palms.

"Clash," she commanded, light flying free from the individual rods to reveal twin daggers. "Musing Strikers!"

A single dagger was thrown into the ground between the medium and smaller monster. Before the beasts could react, Echo clicked her heels again, causing a magic circle to appear upon the ground around the two monsters.

"What the hell is this?" The smaller hissed.

"A purification technique," the medium monster growled irritably. "Stop that brat before she tries anything funny!" But just as the two prepared to take off, they felt paralyzed to the core. "What?!"

Echo shot down beside the dagger in the ground and pulled it out. She spun as quickly as she had grabbed the weapon, slicing through the frozen creatures. The final monster only had a moment to observe its fallen comrades downfall before the warrior leapt over them and slashed at it.

It dodged the attack but was met by Echo who had rushed behind it. Echo pointed the blades together at the creature. Power gathered at the tips and zoomed at the huskier monster, sending it crashing into the others.

The warrior stood tall, gazing at her progress. On the inside, she had a hard time believing that she had actually fought with so much strength. But Echo managed to hold tight to the esteem coursing through her. She loved herself enough to share her love even with those she had to spar against.

"You...little wench!"The boned creatures shrieked at her. Echo covered her face with her arms, protecting herself against the evil radiating from the three monsters. As a result of the spreading negativity, the surrounding land became more polluted with vile energy.

"You're not the only one who can fight!" All three of the monsters' dark insides fell to the ground below and began to gather together. They drew up upon the foul energy which had been multiplied by the earth's pain. The monsters grew immensely in their power up, forging in a single terrifying entity, their bone coating becoming a tough armor. Echo would not let them intimidate her though.

She threw the Strikers to the side and prepared to launch forward. But as she focused on a single point and punched, the giant brought around its hand to stop the attack.

"What's the rush?" A three toned voice dripping with newly found malice escaped from the fused monster. "We're just getting started!" It then reached out violently at Echo. Guided by the universe, Echo followed the instinct that had always lent her utmost wisdom. And now was no different.

"Deliver," Echo called, snapping next to her left ear. A heart-shaped charm appeared over her ear and was pulled away. The warrior held up the charm between the monster's hand and herself. Holy light formed a barrier around her instantly at contact with the evil force. She kicked back on the shield, pushing herself a safe distance from the creature's hand.

The charm in Echo's hand glowed and reformed into a gold, decorative pipe. Gripping the pipe, Echo summoned back the daggers to take their place within the pipe.

"Spark Illusion Sword!"

She flipped backwards to the ground below and threw the weapon sideways like a boomerang. The blade traced the entire circumference of the clearing before finding its place back in Echo's grasp, casting out the negative energy which had cursed the land and surrounding trees. Echo then proceeded to point the opposite end of the blade towards the sky, inviting positive energy to dance amongst the area and aid her in her fight. The land was detoxing, but there still seemed to be little effect on the monster.

"Spirit," Echo whispered for the Power Animal, "Did you see that?"

Spirit nodded. "It looks like they are no longer connected to their earthly bonds, risu~. As a result, they weren't affected by you purifying the earth, risu~."

"So I'm guessing this is no average negativity."

"Cure Echo, I know that this is all new to you, risu~, but if we don't do something soon-"

"Spirit," Echo interrupted him. The Power Animal drew his attention back up to her. "Being apart of this soul, you should have realized by now that I don't need a reason to help someone." She then winked playfully at her new partner.

Spirit smiled in response. He was glad to be apart of such a passionate soul.

"We'll figure something out." But Echo's words to Spirit were unconsciously targeted at herself.

"If you two are done screwing around," the monster cut in, "Here we come." It slammed its massive hands into the ground and roared an earth-shaking sound. Black lightning bolts fell from the sky like rain. Echo weaved through the air to avoid getting hit before looking back towards her opponent. The only problem was that it was not there anymore.

She heard the monster's fierce howl from above her and naturally moved to the side. Then as Echo clicked her heels, the wind gave her instant inspiration. She rose her hand above her and took a deep breath. As she slid her hand across her view, Echo use the wind to direct the falling lightning into the monster. The bolt slid right through the creature however, resulting in the monster revealing to be an illusion as it dissolved into the wind. Surprised, Echo blinked, only to meet the vicious sight of the real monster.

The beast punched ruthlessly at the warrior, who was sent flying back on impact. Echo barely managed to regain footing. She could not waste a moment.

The warrior lept behind the monster. She jumped off of the air behind its head and struck for the creature. But before her blade could even touch the beast, evil energy acted like a shield against the Spark Illusion Sword.

Echo jumped back quickly. She pulled the Spark Illusion Sword apart then putting the blades together behind her. They stuck together, allowing for Echo to fight bare handed. Until she could figure out what to do, she would just have to fight.

She launched herself at the monster. It brought up its hand predictably, then proceeding to punch at Echo. The warrior ducked down and shot across to the other side of the creature. Echo attempted to kick the beast but was met with a powerful force.

The two exchanged blows endlessly, neither letting up. This persisted for several minutes, seeming to never end. Just as one happened to gain the upper hand, the other would gain a new strategy. The viciousness of the brawl appeared more energetic than even the storm of black lightning that danced around them. But it was that intensity, all the feeling behind every attack, that slowly wore the warrior down.

" _Why?"_ Echo thought to herself as she fought with all her strength. " _There is so much hatred within this being. I know this is no ordinary negativity, I can feel it."_ Then just as she finished her next attack, Echo began to notice something deep from within the monster. She took a closer look and saw three tainted orbs of light surrounded in darkness.

The monster interrupted, slamming its large arm into her. Echo barely managed to reach reality in enough time to dodge the attack but still tried to focus on what she had just seen.

" _So it's true; This was forged from tormented souls. I have to help them!"_ She pushed away the monster's heavy arms and aimed for the it's midsection where she had seen the souls. Echo focused on the souls and held out her hand, inviting them to seek freedom. But the moment she was right in front of the souls' location, the warrior felt herself thrown back by a violent force into the trees.

"Echo! Echo!" Spirit cried as he raced towards her. "What happened, risu~?"

The warrior did not even know how to begin to explain to the Power Animal what had happened. But she could not. She knew she should not have held such poisonous anxiety in -going against everything she believed in- but she felt that she had to. Until she could figure out what to do, holding everything in was the only thing she thought she could do.

"Don't worry, Spirit," she replied, words once again used in an attempt to calm herself down. "I'll be done soon."

She flew back to the monster, trying as hard as she could to block out the sounds of Spirit calling out to her. Echo swore to herself that she would make it through the fight.

With that, the warrior and the monster continued their endless fight within the sky. But as they continued on, the hurtful feelings that reached Echo became more and more painful. Silent screams of hatred rushed at her among with the force of the beast's attacks and into Echo's thoughts.

" _Is it my fault that they face so much pain? I was just trying to help them."_ Echo struggled against these ongoing thoughts while exerting full effort into the fight. Then, Kowa's teachings came to mind.

" _Wait,"_ she mentally checked herself. " _These aren't my feelings. I don't need to take them as my own. They aren't mine. But how do I let them go? And how do I still help these spirits?"_

Echo again lept through the air to attempt at getting behind the monster.

At that rate, the beast was infuriated. "Quit jumping around!" Echo never noticed until the last second the monster's giant fist coming for her.

She was rammed into the ground with absolute inhuman strength. The impact had come so suddenly with even more force than when she was sent into the tree. But this time, Echo's absolute will to fight, along with her emotional stronghold, had faded away. A lightning bolt in the sky made its way violently down towards her.

"This is the end for you," the beast called out self-pleasingly.

Then, just as Echo prepared for the worst, everything stopped. She looked up ahead and to her surprise, there was Spirit.

The power animal had gathered his being's harmonious energy to use against the attack as a barrier. As Spirit began to add even more pure intent, the negativity within the bolt dissolved. Once sure that they were alright for the most part, Spirit lowered his defenses and approached his partner.

Echo stuttered and hesitated on her next words. How could she thank one who was there to help, yet she had denied his willing service? "Spirit...thank you. I'm sorry about ignoring the guidance you offered me. I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to explain, risu~, I understand," Spirit replied.

"But, the energy...it just kept coming. I knew the feelings of the entities weren't my own, but I didn't know how to let them go. I was confused and fought, forgetting the universe which supports me. I always do this. Inspiration hits and I let it leak out so easily."

"That's easy to do, risu~," Spirit called for her attention. "It may be hard, risu~, but when something happens, please know that I'm here and that you always have something to trust and believe in, risu~. If you can recall your own roots, so can your opponent, risu~."

Though her conscious ego struggled with the power animal's words, from the depths of her soul's memory, Echo could translate and begin to accept Spirit's words. She only had to inscribe them within her psyche by acknowledging them herself.

"Spirit, it looks like you also forgot something." The power animal twitched his ears in confusion. "They're not my opponents. They are my equals who did not know how to direct their own universal love." Two two smiled genuinely at one another in agreement.

Echo took her partner's little paw in her own. "Spirit, I'm taking off. And even though I don't really know what to do, this time I won't forget that you're here to support me along with the entire universe. Because now, I know that I have something to trust and believe in."

Just as another lightning bolt threatened to strike down on their location, Echo grabbed Spirit and moved them away.

Once at the edge of the clearing's circumference, she put Spirit down and got ready to take off. She looked back at him lastly and said with the perfect amount of confidence, "I can do this." She then reached behind herself with both hands for the Musing Strikers.

Echo jumped into the air high above the monster. Her form silhouetted against the subtle light shining from behind the storm clouds. She listened carefully for the rhythm of life, following the beat with every breath.

"This is my mantra," she enlightened herself.

Kicking off of the air, Echo soured at flash speed down to the monster. Twin blades collided with solid surface of the monster's head, not doing much damage, however. She flipped down the side of the beast. Her slash was detected and dodged. With the same ease, the monster avoided the the slab attempted. But the warrior continued to follow through with the attack. And in the same time, the creature saw the warrior's lips move without making a single sound.

To avoid surprise, the beast punched brutally at the warrior. Echo jumped above the attack however, appearing slightly stronger than before, and came with a fierce kick to its chest. The monster grabbed for her to put an end to the warrior's antics once and for all.

Echo extended her arms, Strikers in hand, then spinning as fast as the wind would support her. The impact left a thin, but deep gash on the monster's hand, causing it to let out a loud growl of pain and sending its other fist at Echo in mindless fury.

It appeared to have struck its mark and sneered menacingly, continuing to apply force. Then as the monster began to calm down, still putting all power into its fist, it took notice that the feeling that met its knuckles was not that of a body, but actually two blades. A voice barely audible from Echo penetrated its thoughts.

"Ya know, if you're gonna spew your endless curses, at least say them loud for your 'universe' to know how pathetic you are," it hissed mockingly at the struggling warrior.

Then to its surprise, Echo was able to gain the strength to push away the monster's fist with her blades. She leapt on top of the large hand and ran up the arm.

"I trust and believe in myself," Echo finally spoke out of spoke out loud and proud.

Her words caused the beast to scowl. "Those words won't help you!" It swatted at her the way one would a mosquito.

Echo leapt out of the way before she could be hit and called out even louder, "I trust and believe in the universe!" This time, the warrior leapt to before the monster's face, pushing past its layers of evil power and kicking with all her power. Though still on its feet, the monster stumbled back. With one last backflip, Echo landed on the ground before the beast.

"Through myself, I am the universe!"

The monster regained its footing and snarled with the fury of a volcano. "You'll pay for that!"

Echo internally released the intense hatred directed at her. Those were not her feelings. She held that strength tight while turning the Musing Strikers back into the Spark Illusion Sword. Her resolve never faulted even as the monster stamped towards her.

In the next moment, she flipped the bottom of the blade to the sky, summoning the natural power of Mother Earth which proved strong enough to hold back the monster. The warrior breathed deeply and exhaled, releasing any remaining energy to the place that it could call home.

"Awaken! Wisdom of the conscious!" The universe responded by sending light from the trees into the heart of the pipe in the center of the Spark Illusion Sword. Glowing brightly, the pipe's height then shrank to the size of a thick band. The two hilts extended slightly. At one end a golden tip appeared; At the other, a silver guard formed right before the revealed dagger's blade. The edge grew in length, causing the weapon to be renewed as a long magical katana. And suddenly, a string of colored stones exited from bottom of the the sword, appearing light as air and like a ribbon.

"Prism Rosary Blade!"

Echo lowered the sword, pointing the sharp tip at the beast. Though full of strength, not an ounce of hatred showed itself within the gesture. Blue eyes focused with the trajectory of an arrow.

"I trust and believe in myself. I trust and believe in the universe. Through myself I am the universe. And with this blade, I will show you that you are the same."

The beast snarled hatefully. "There is nothing to show for!"

Before it could reach her, Echo clicked her heels and tapped the ground, disappearing into the wind. She reappeared beside the monster instantly. Echo flipped the sword, sending the butt of the hilt at the monster. The monster fought back by punching at the weapon. Then as Echo twitched her wrist, the string of stones flew into the monster's line of attack and stopped the attack.

Thinking as Echo to be distracted, the beast sent its other fist to strike her. But Echo was ready. She turned the sword back around, gripping her sword hand to hold up the attack. The sight stunned the monster. How could a human stand their own against its attack?

The warrior swung the blade with full force to throw off the opposing offense. Once done, she took advantage of the opening.

Echo spun the guard like a guard like a wheel. With that, the rosary grew in length and detached from the sword. The stones formed a large circle around the two.

"Damn you," the beast howled, getting ready to pummill its opponent. But just as it went to take off, it found its own movement immobilized. It hissed in ever-growing fury. "What is this?"

"Negativity may not harbor within my circle. My spirit shall span to the ends of the universe, therefore this location that shall not host the growth of hatred. Within this eternity, that which has strayed from the path is not rejected, but renewed and reminded of the place called home," Echo spoke through the Great Spirit's influence. "I will remind you of that place that is the ultimate psyche."

Echo spun the guard once more. At the monster's midsection where she had seen the tormented souls within, the image reappeared as if a target point. She focused and breathed once more.

A heartbeat passed just as she moved like a phantom towards the monster's defenses. However, even when paralyzed, the beast continued to call upon its own inner excessive, agonizing negativity to block its core. Echo gripped the sword's hilt like a vice. It seemed like no matter how much power she put behind the attack, like digging up sand, everything she fought against came back.

Still, she had to break through the tormented souls' sadness, fear, and wrath that held them prisoner. But how? What was stronger than raw power?

Then she remembered. Whenever she or Kowa were performing a difficult healing, the one trick that always cut through the ego was an accepting love for all.

" _Cut down your enemy with hate and they will rise up and utterly loathe you. Accept their attack with love, and the deepest core of their soul will accept you,"_ Echo mentally acknowledged.

With the truth, she returned to reality and closed her eyes. She needed to accept her equals' feelings-not as her own-and return the memory of love to their souls.

"May you release that of which is no longer yours!" Without even damaging the beast's inner defenses, Echo slipped right through the the other physical side. In a finish, she cut through the air with the blade in an arc.

The beast's spiritual protection then shattered instantly. The beast could do nothing but watch in surprise as the remaining shards evaporated into thin air and returned to life. But what disturbed the beast the most was the warrior's attack. How had she made it straight to the other side? And what is more, in that split second she disappeared, a part deep inside of the monster seemingly responded to Echo's attack.

"Now, Echo," Spirit called out. Now was the time to strike.

Echo nodded. In one swift movement, she stabbed the Prism Rosary Blade into the earth, facing the monster and knelt on one knee before the blade. She folded her hands together as if for prayer. And a blessing she sent for, not just for herself and not just for the beast's peace but also for greatness for all things, living and presumably unliving.

"Oh, blade of consciousness! Oh, stones of the spirit," Echo called to the world with words from her heart, "Give us the courage to release that of which is no longer our own, feelings that have served their purpose! Give us the heart to accept that of which your being offers in our time of need! Let us be messengers to your word and spread it to other's hearts, and when that word has served its purpose, may it be renewed through you!"

Echo turned the blade at a ninety-degree angle within the ground. "Septum Cadence!"

As she pulled the blade from the earth, a ribbon-like light rose in its wake from the tip of the sword. The warrior brought her arm out dangerously to the side, causing the ribbon to form a protective circle around her. Echo focused her eyes square on the monster ahead.

First step: the spark of earth's magic, the beginning of a passion Echo strived to understand within herself.

Second step: the flow of desire fluid as water that had been hidden away for so long, wishes that Echo had looked inside for with the goal to inspire.

The monster read between the lines of spirit that Echo released which translated the energy as a message of peace. It had had enough of her rambling, spoken or telepathic. It pushed its strength to its limits and barely managed to break through its paralysis, sending long arms of darkness towards Echo from the ground below.

Echo took notice of the objects coming towards her and leapt into the air. She then twisted her body and launched herself at the object, knocking it out of the way.

Third step: the hottest, brightest flame in the warrior's being revealed itself. The blue flame of the universe revealed its brilliance at the core of the yellow fire's being in a passionate dance, displaying true power from the inside and out.

Fourth step: Echo breathed steadily and welcomed the love for herself that the wind reminded her of.

Fifth step: a new voice became known. With the love that Echo discovered through herself, she could finally transcend the physical senses and listen to the message she spoke as the universe: Her own striving voice, her echo to deliver.

Sixth step: Deaf to the world but with open ears to life, new life glowed behind Echo's eyes. What separated her and the beast and the trapped spirits made no difference, as beyond the prism of the universe they all stood the same.

Seventh step: Beyond senses, beyond life, the warrior accepted the true sight of blindness which awoke bliss. The ringing of the universe vibrated louder, no longer sought by a momentary listen, merely as natural as the beating of the heart.

Before the magic of her defense faded away upon her final step, Echo focused and sent out the power against the remaining dark arms. Nothing stood between her and the monster, not attacks or even her own defenses any longer. This was it.

She pulled the sword back and aimed for the the monster's core. "Pretty Cure…" The warrior tapped the earth one final time, causing the stones surrounding the monster to return to the blade and the Prism Rosary Blade to shine brightly. Echo brought back her sword arm. "Oratorio...!"

As she brought her arm forward again, Echo twirled in a circle of renewed elemental magic. "Healing!" She stopped abruptly and the sword was then slashed down the monster's midsection.

An ear-wrenching screech tore free from the beast. Echo welcomed the cry. Her other hand stretched up to reach for the light now gleaming from the monster's core.

"Trust and believe in thyself. Trust and believe in the universe. Through ourselves we are the universe! Release what was once and invite what is now!" At her command, the beast's dark form broke apart and dispersed into the world. The negatively vanished instantly.

After that, three male hands reached from beyond the light and grasped Echo's. She smiled at the sight of the three now freed spirits.

 _"Thank you, Child of the Spirit,"_ the first spoke.

 _"Thanks to you, we are now free from the sin and feelings that have kept our beings chained to Earth,"_ followed the second.

The third added, _"We are eternally grateful."_

Echo shook her head. "No, I cannot take credit. I only prepared the path, while it was you all that chose to take it."

The spirits accepted her words warmly. _"We honor your part. You are wise far beyond your lifetimes and have gained much from this quest, but there is still much to grasp in the realm of what we only recently were and trusts behind such."_

Unbelievably, Echo understood all that the spirits spoke of. The intuition still brimming within her heart seemed to accept every word.

 _"Remember that no path is one that can be walked alone. Understand what the world has to give you. You yourself have your own healing to do."_

 _"We wish you the best in your journey and may we meet again someday."_

"As I to you. Blessed be, Namaste."

Finally, the three spirits began to fade back into the world. Echo inhaled and released, truly giving them permission to leave, to no longer being bound to any force, even her.

Once their presences vanished completely, the trees began to rustle in the wind as if in a symbol of farewell.

"You can now be leaves on the tree of life."

"Koei…"

The warrior turned around to face the voice that silently called from behind. At an opening in between the trees stood Kowa. Over the older's shoulder slung a bag carrying the lunch they had prepared to enjoy. Kowa's bright eyes held surprise but even in their midst expressed love that continued to embrace the warrior from afar just as they always had.

Echo dropped her sword and ran for her cousin. She embraced Kowa tighter than ever before, as if her bond to Kowa was the only thing still binding her to her a truly sane state. Echo shook and withered within Kowa's arms.

"I did it, Onee-san! I know myself! Am I idiot for not knowing how to feel now though?" She stuttered.

Kowa shook her head and stroked Echo's ash-pink hair. "Absolutely not. Feel what you must feel. Release that of which is in the past. Translate these thoughts later and for now accept."

And so Echo did. With a final gentle hug, the emotional, mental, and physical, and by far spiritual, strain etched into her from the battle broke away to return to the universe. Her body glowed with a gentle light before glowing shards fell away and faced the same fate as the invisible stressors, revealing Koei in her form from before transforming.

She barely noticed the change though as all her mind revolved around was seeking comfort from the place that she called home. With nothing else to focus on, the tears finally slipped out.

Kowa continued to comfort Koei. "Just let it out. Feel what you need to."

Koei nodded.

Suddenly, the emotional tingling she felt on her chest returned but now physical. Koei took a slight step away from Kowa. The Conscious Lock then fell from its place where it had rested on her chest and was caught by Koei before it could hit the ground. She gripped the lock and held it close to her heart.

Even if nothing else made sense, even if she did not know what to feel, she had to smile for the sake of the universe in thanks and know of everything that had been given to her, emotionally and spiritually, just like the spirit had said. Koei's blue eyes seemed to reflect the vibrant shades dancing in the heavens as she gazed up in gratitude. "Thank you, you may depart now."

The world around responded to her call. Any remaining forces from the fight flew away into the unknown in a rich, grounding breeze. In response, Koei received a slightly heavy feeling in jacket pocket. She reached in and pulled out three stones similar to those on her sword. Even though Koei said goodbye, she knew the souls' message was forever coded into her being.

Kowa watched her changed cousin and reached into her own sweater pocket.

Koei returned her gaze to Kowa slightly confused when handed the letter that she had seen partially the night before. After spotting her name and Kowa's address on the back, she turned the envelope over to see a round, pink wax seal with a cursive _P_ in the middle holding the letter shut.

"Koei, I think it's time I explain things."

* * *

"So that's what happened," Kowa sighed , putting down a cup of hot tea upon the floor table for both her and her cousin.

Though tired, Koei noticed the somewhat suspicion in Kowa's voice. "Do you know something, Onee-san? Please tell me."

Kowa released any remaining hesitation. "Yes and I should have told you before," she began. "I knew that you had the potential to become a Pretty Cure and that one day you would excel to a level of Enlightenment where your true powers would awaken. What confuses me most though is why you transformed so soon."

"Does that have anything to do with the letter?"

With a nod, Kowa continued. "The principal is an old friend of mine. I voiced my concerns to her and she said that when the time was right to let you make the decision whether or not to accept the letter. My intuition told me that this week would be the best time to talk to you about it. I just didn't think about how accurate that feeling was. But that is how unpredictable yet powerful the universal message is." Even with her last words of wisdom, Kowa expressed words of self-guilt.

"When you strive for something more than anything, the universe with strive to make it happen," Koei said with an absent mind. Kowa looked straight at her while Koei raised her head as if aware of what she had just said.

"So I guess when I prayed everyday since last New years to become more aware of myself as a whole, the universe actually had a plan in mind the whole time."

"It certainly did," Kowa stated with a reassuring smile. "Now, I empathize with any hesitations you might have, but we still have the rest of the week-"

"I want to go," the younger stated instantly.

"What? So quickly? Alright, we'll call your mom later to tell her about the school and then go pick up your stuff."

"I have everything that I need in my bag. It would be better just to call her and face her later," Koei stated with a tinge of bitterness.

Kowa observed her cousin with disappointment and told her straight up, "Koei, you know that running away from these kinds of situations isn't healthy. You're only leaving behind a lesson from life."

Koei bit her lip and clenched her fists. "I know. And I can't start doing that again after all that the universe has done to lead me onto my own path. But I can't do it." No matter how much she held back, the tears began to fall.

"She'll discourage going and yet when I get home, she'll still lecture me about picking a school. I can't face that right now! I just...need a fresh start. Your house always gives me that and I hope that this school can do the same. But...what if it doesn't?"

So many thoughts overcame Koei, also leading to an overflow of tears. Kowa moved closer and held Koei with a mother's embrace.

"You can never know unless you try. Please don't be afraid of change, Koei. You know that enough that you have taught those misguided spirits. Change is a new footstep on our life's path."

Koei could not agree more. "I know, but I don't know how to face her."

"One step at a time."

The younger scooched closer into the hug, not wanting anything to come between her and the love she felt right then.

"How about this: I call your mom and talk to her and cover as much as possible, and any left over questions she has for you, you can answer. I know you can."

Koei nodded. "Sounds good." She reached into her pocket to pull out her tissue and dried her eyes. To the two females' pleasure, Koei began to laugh. "Look what a mess I've made of myself."

Kowa laughed, too. "Sometimes the biggest messes lead to the most beautiful treasures."

Once most of her tears were gone, she let go of Kowa and stood up to walk over to the sink.

Midway there, she stopped and looked back at her cousin. "Also, Onee-san, can you still tell the principal that I would love to attend? Tell her that I'm ready to take my next step."

"Certainly."

* * *

Koei sat and peacefully admired the gentle, empty scene outside the car. Kowa and her had been driving for about two hours and at that point passed through grassy fields which seemed to occupy the land for miles. The area must have been beautiful at night, as there were no street lamps to pollute the vast sky with artificial light.

" _Artificial,"_ Koei thought to herself, " _It's time to rid myself of my artificial light."_

She pulled the school invitation from her pocket and out of the letter to remind in hopes of receiving new inspiration. Her eyes scanned the letting upon the paper.

 _Dear Koei Suzuki,_

 _We have heard much about you from your cousin, Kowa Tanigawa, and would be honored for you to attend Precure Academy. We hope to be of the most help in your personal journies. The goal of Precure Academy along with helping Pretty Cure understand their powers is to teach young people to make their own change within the world._

 _We trust trust that you will accept our invitation._

 _Yours sincerily,_

 _Precure Academy Staff_

"I want to make a change."

Kowa glanced over briefly at her cousin before looking back at the road ahead and smiling. "And you should. What would you like to do?"

Koei took a moment to think, reflecting on the three spirits words, but still could not think of much. "I'm not really sure. But," she scoffed, feeling stupid. "What more can I do to connect and be aware of the self that flows through me from the universe."

"Well, how about while being in the present, understand how your true self will take on wisdom. It's a way of coming to terms with the ego and releasing the hesitation that keeps one from following through with a decision."

"There's still so much I have to learn, so I'm not completely sure what you mean. But all the answers are in my heart waiting to be sought."

"That's right."

Two tall ebony gates opened as the car pulled up towards the school's entrance. At the top end of the surrounding walls that met the gate, a statue of a sitting wolf on one side and another of a sitting cat on the other faced each other above the passing car. The distinctive strength displayed by the statutes in their silent interaction brought Koei back to the the vision from the clearing. And that feeling reminded her of Spirit. She did not know why but had not the slightest urge to ignore such a sight.

Kowa turned the car to the left and around a large fountain. Koei stared in awe at the figure. At the center of the fountain stood an an amazing statue of a women.

Her arms were out and her eyes closed, like she was inviting the greatness and peacefulness of life. She was dressed in long robes that barely covered her bare feet. And lastly, water sprayed from the top of her head and into the pool of liquid below. This being could very well be seen by all as a goddess in flesh.

The sight served as inspiration that clicked in Koei's mind suddenly. She knew what she was to do.

The car came to a stop at the front of the building. Spirit jumped out of the back seat where he had been napping and jumped onto his partner's shoulder, causing Koei to grin and scratch the top of his head.

"I'll head to the front office and meet up with the headmistress. Can you get your bags and meet me there?" Kowa asked.

Koei nodded.

After her cousin disappeared into the building, Koei turned back to stare at the gate and then the statue again. Both summoned imagery connected to Koei's individual desire of being. She figured that for now she could do nothing but follow their message and keep moving forward.

She picked up her luggage from the trunk and made her way to the building's front doors.

"Alright, Spirit, let's show 'em some psyche!"

* * *

 ** _So long... But did you all enjoy it?_**

 ** _This has been a big step for me, stepping over from the violent, dark Bleach stories to brighter, fluffier magical girl stories (yet with my own dark twist :P). I hope you all will continue to support me._**

 ** _There is a second chapter in plans, but I do not plan to post it unless this chapter gains enough._**  
 ** _Also, this is mainly an alternate version to Koei's awakening. I hope to soon post her own series here as well._**

 ** _Comments and/or constructive criticism are always However, please do not complain about there already being a Cure Echo from the All Stars movies. If you check my DeviantArt account, I created mine before the other ever was released. I worked hard to create her and her story and have my own reasons for not changing her name._**

 ** _Until next time!_**


End file.
